¿Imposibe?
by Nadiao19
Summary: Estas es una historia de mi pareja favorita: Draco y Hermione, es de romance y drama, tal vez algo de tragedia. Espero que les guste :D


Capitulo 1

Era una noche oscura. Hermione ya no tenía aliento, estaba sudando hasta los pies, pero aun así tenia que continuar…continuar escapando de Lavender, quien la odiaba más que nunca y no la culpaba, ya que Hermione en su desesperación le había lanzado una bomba fétida.

Ella siguió corriendo y al voltear en la esquina del pasillo se choco con alguien, ambos cayeron: ella de espaladas y él termino encima de ella.

- Granger, no esperaba tener que encontrarnos en esta situación tan…incomoda – le dijo una sensual voz, que ella reconoció, pertenecía a Draco.

Ella miró hacia su rostro para comprobar que no se equivocaba y, en efecto era Draco… cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Hermione se perdió en los grises ojos de Draco por unos segundos, sintió que se ponía tan roja como el cabello de Ron, pero pronto se acordó de Lavender y recobro la postura.

- Malfoy, ¡mira por donde rayos caminas! – dijo ella tratando de fingir una gran furia, ya que por alguna razón no la sentía – Si me disculpas tengo que huir.

Draco, en vez de moverse la aprisiono más contra el frio suelo, haciendo que Hermione se estremecería, y, acercándose a su oído le susurro:

- ¿Huir? Pero si esto me está empezando a gustar – al oír sus palabras, Hermione se quedo tiesa, por primera vez en su vida se estaba sintiendo débil al lado de Draco Malfoy.

- Pues… aaahm… la verdad es que yo… yo estoy siendo perseguida por Lavender a muerte – contesto ella con un débil susurro.

Draco se separo un poco de ella y le mostro una sonrisa, pero no una malévola, sino una amigable, incluso amorosa; se movió y ayudo a Hermione a ponerse de pie.

- Déjame ayudarte – le dijo y se fue por donde Hermione había venido, en busca de Lavender.

Hermione se quedo paralizada por lo que había pasado y se quedo esperando a Draco, curiosa por saber que le iba a decir.

….

Draco camino hasta que encontró a Lavender tomando un respiro de su persecución, entonces aprovecho esa oportunidad y se acerco sigilosamente hacia ella.

- ¡Brown! – grito Draco, provocando un sobresalto de parte de la joven - ¿Qué ha pasado con Hermione?

- No es de tu incumbencia Malfoy – le refuto una muy enojada Lavender, deseosa de atrapar a Hermione

- Para tu mala suerte me importa demasiado – dijo Draco, con la voz cargada de veneno – estamos hablando de Hermione, de quien siempre he estado enamorado…

Draco se quedo congelado por lo que acababa de decir, al igual que Lavender y, aprovechando ese instante de confusión él le lanzo un Obliviate para borrar su memoria, haciéndola olvidar su conflicto con Hermione y lo que acababa de escuchar. Después de eso regreso donde Hermione mientras Lavender aun seguía confundida por el efecto del hechizo.

…

Al llegar a donde la había dejado, la encontró sentada, apoyándose contra la pared, abrazando sus rodillas y perdida en sus pensamientos. Draco se quedo mirándola por unos segundos, perdido en su belleza…

- Ya esta – dijo suavemente, causando que Hermione se sobresaltara.

- Muchas gracias – respondió esta poniéndose de pie y, acercándose a Draco le pregunto - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

- Digamos que Lavender no se acordara de lo que ha pasado – contesto – ahora, puedo preguntar… ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes?

- Estaba harta de que cada vez que pasara por su lado me insinuara que Ron y ella estaban destinados – le conto suspirando – bueno, le acababa de quitar unas bombas fétidas a los de primero y justo ella pasaba por mi lado, insinuando lo mismo de nuevo, simplemente no aguante más y le tire una de las bombas.

- Guau… me hubiera gustado ver su cara. Entonces… Weasley te gusta, por eso te cansaste ¿no? – pregunto Draco, con una evidente tristeza.

- Todo el mundo piensa eso, pero la verdad es que no, a mi me gusta alguien más – le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos – pero es alguien imposible y estoy tratando de quitarme esas falsas ilusiones de la cabeza.

- Te comprendo, me pasa lo mismo – finalmente sus miradas se habían encontrado – creo que… deberíamos dejar esto entre nosotros, por el bien de ambos.

- Si, tienes razón, muchas Malfoy, buenas noches – se despidió y se retiro a su dormitorio, dejando a Draco de pie, solo.

- Cada vez que quieras Hermione… - susurro él, sabiendo que ella ya no lo podía escuchar.


End file.
